


Пёс на стене

by Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: WTF 2021: Тексты от R и выше [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, Drama, Gen, Humor, Mysticism, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021
Summary: В четвёртом подъезде дома №34 нашли растерзанный труп.
Series: WTF 2021: Тексты от R и выше [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164506
Kudos: 8





	Пёс на стене

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит в некоем таёжном городе в самом начале 90-х; автора вдохновил рассказ о реальном происшествии, размещённый в Интернете, и он выдвинул свою версию случившегося.  
> Спасибо команде [L]WTF Robin of Sherwood 2021[/L], напомнившей о тех временах.
> 
> Много крови, смерть отдельных персонажей; ненормативная лексика

— Мистер Холмс, это были отпечатки лап огромной собаки, — уныло пробормотал Сёма, он же оперуполномоченный райотдела милиции Игнат Сёмин, и снова принялся нарезать круги по кабинету, провонявшему никотином так, что табак, казалось, можно было соскребать прямо с выкрашенных серой масляной краской стен и набивать самокрутки.

— Сит, даун. Садись, дебил, — немедля приказал ему друг и соратник, старший опер Фёдор Иванович Иванов, ввиду банальнейших «ФИО» носивший кликуху Гризли, предельно ясно описывавшую его внешность. — И не возгудай.

Сёма не возгудал. Сёма послушался. Он плюхнулся на жалобно скрипнувший стул и с тоской покосился на лежавшую на краю полированной исцарапанной столешницы стопку фотографий с места преступления.

Эксперты запечатлели всё очень чётко. Лужа крови, начавшая уже загустевать, но всё равно обильно заливавшая обшарпанные ступени лестничного пролёта и жутким дождём орошавшая пролёт внизу. Именно эти капли попали Сёме на стриженую макушку, когда он вместе с другими операми поднимался тут, прыгая через несколько ступенек. Потом он долго, вздрагивая от холода, отмывался в сортире райотдела.

Ещё на фотках был труп. Труп принадлежал жившему в этом подъезде Снисаренко Антону Петровичу, 1965 года рождения, несудимому, токарю судоремонтного завода, прописанному в квартире 59 вместе с супругой, Снисаренко Софьей Евгеньевной. 

Голова у Антона Петровича была почти начисто отгрызена. Вернее, сперва его полоснули клыками по сонной артерии, чем и вызвали фонтан залившей всё вокруг крови, а потом продолжали методично грызть беспомощно откинувшуюся шею. В глубине обширной раны даже на фотографиях явственно виднелся позвоночник.

— Пиздец, — с содроганием констатировал Сёма, отворачиваясь от стола. Ему хватало того, что он видел всё это «вживую», если можно было так выразиться. Ещё он оттаскивал от трупа супругу потерпевшего, которая выла и причитала, и до хрипоты, перекрикивая её, просил собравшихся соседей разойтись и не затаптывать следы.

А следы были. Сёма проглотил слюну, снова вспомнив цитату из Конан Дойля, которую не решился повторить, дабы не огрести от Гризли по рогам, но она так и вертелась на языке.

Вокруг трупа, на ступеньках, виднелись кровавые, чёткие и ясные отпечатки, блядь, лап огромной собаки! Не ведущие потом ни вниз, ни вверх. Будто собака эта растворилась прямо в стене подъезда, щедро исчёрканной наскальными росписями местных шпанюков.

— Ещё раз, — бесстрастно проговорил Гризли, постучав пальцем по столу. — Прогоним всю эту поеботину ещё раз. Когда началась программа «Время», то есть в двадцать два ноль-ноль потерпевший сказал жене, что сходит за куревом. В круглосуточный ларёк. В этом же доме, на углу.

— Кстати, — пробормотал рыжий, веснушчатый и довольно субтильный Толян, третий опер отдела, похлопал себя по карманам и вынул пачку «Магны». Спохватившись, протянул сперва Гризли, потом Сёме, но те отрицательно замотали головами. Не курилось уже.

— Жена потерпевшего, — скучным голосом продолжал Гризли, дождавшись, пока Толян чиркнет зажигалкой и прикурит, — предположила, что муж, кроме сигарет, пошёл за пивом…

— Когда муж пошёль за пивОм, ца-ца, — немедленно вставил Толян, цитируя кабаре-дуэт «Академия», и прикусил язык под мрачным взглядом Гризли.

— Долбоёбы, — веско констатировал тот, имея в виду всех присутствующих сотрудников. — Итак, она не забеспокоилась из-за его долгого отсутствия, посчитав, что муж встретил собутыльников. Она вышла из квартиры только после прибытия опергруппы, то есть нашего, то есть в двадцать два пятьдесят, когда мы приехали, приняв звонок от… — он на миг запнулся.

— От Малыгина Андрея Викторовича, 1974 года рождения, студента, проживающего в квартире 57 и возвращавшегося с дискотеки в ДК «Кристалл», — скороговоркой доложил Толян, спеша опровергнуть «долбоёбов». — Звонок поступил в двадцать два тридцать две. Шкет к трупу не подходил, забарабанил в ближайшую дверь, то есть в квартиру пятьдесят три, и вызвал милицию. Молоток парень. 

Сёма тяжело вздохнул. Да, им повезло, что в подъезде в течение почти тридцати минут после происшествия было пусто, соответственно, все детали преступления оказались чёткими, как в учебнике. И одновременно им не повезло, потому что повесить случившийся пиздец было абсолютно не на кого. Студент Малыгин был первым, кто поднялся по ступенькам четвёртого подъезда дома номер 34 по улице Таёжной, до него в подъезд никто не заходил и оттуда не выходил. В этом клялись и божились алкаши, обычно до глубокой ночи забивавшие «козла» в дворовой беседке. Навряд ли они всем скопом отгрызли голову дружку-приятелю, который, как справедливо подозревала его супруга, к ним и намеревался подсесть. 

И навряд ли это сделал студент Малыгин, даже если вечно бухой сосед его раздражал, пытаясь учить жизни.

— В подъезде имеются всего две собаки. — Гризли тоже глубоко вздохнул. — Пекинес из шестьдесят третьей квартиры Чарли и французский бульдог Булька в пятьдесят четвёртой. Отпечатки лап и зубов прилагаются и не совпадают с имеющимися в деле отпечатками лап и зубов, даже если предположить, что обе эти пиздилявочные шавки взбесились и порвали Снисаренко одновременно, как гиены. Дай закурить, Толян.

— И мне, — вставил Сёма.

Какое-то время все мрачно наполняли кабинет и свои лёгкие дымом. Потом Гризли раздавил окурок в пепельнице и поочерёдно оглядел остальных:

— Ваши версии и предложения? Дело громкое из-за поднявшегося хая, все газеты про него написали. И репортёр с телевидения приезжал. Майор с нас живых не слезет.

«Всех газет» в городе было три: заводская многотиражка «Судоремонтник», издание местной администрации «Дальневосточный экспресс» и листок бесплатных объявлений «Мой город». Местный же телеканал вещал только по вечерам, но передача «Криминальная хроника» пользовалась популярностью у горожан. 

— Майор требует план розыскных мероприятий, — нажал на сотрудников Гризли. — Внемлю, орлы.

«Орлы» тоскливо переглянулись, и после паузы Сёма всё-таки решился нарушить молчание:

— Надо туда вернуться. На место происшествия. Завтра. Или даже сегодня.

— Мы там сегодня полный день ебошились, — проворчал Гризли. — Ты чего? Забыл? Так я напомню. — Он начал загибать пальцы: — Опросили весь подъезд, вскрыли чердак, влезли в подвал, Никитич, эксперт, там соскобы даже с потолка брал. Вот результаты, в папке, только что ознакомились. Смысл нам туда возвращаться, мистер Холмс?

Ухмылочка его стала ядовитой.

— Вернёмся туда ночью, — как мог невозмутимо отпарировал Сёма. — Вернее, к двадцати двум ноль-ноль. И понаблюдаем.

— Чего? — оторопел Гризли. — Ты на что намекаешь, Сём? Что эта… собака Баскервилей выходит на охоту за людьми с началом программы «Время»? Откуда выходит-то?

— Ты сам сказал — выдвиньте предложения, — пожал плечами Сёма.

Хотя при мысли о том, что ему предстоит снова войти, да ещё и на ночь глядя, в залитый кровью четвёртый подъезд дома номер 34, у него затряслись поджилки. Но, с другой стороны, он же опер. А как же живущие там люди, которые, на минуточку, поднимаются по этой же лестнице, водят детей в сад, отправляются на работу, возвращаются обратно? Грешно ему, менту, было шугаться. Он выдержал паузу и продолжал:

— Вот я и предлагаю подежурить там всей опергруппой. Майору можно сказать: мы типа предполагаем, что некто держит в подъезде неустановленную собаку бойцовской породы и выводит её на прогулку тайком от соседей.

Эта свежая мысль только что осенила его.

— А на самом деле? — тихо спросил Гризли.

— А на самом деле, — Сёма в очередной раз вздохнул, — я просто не знаю, Федь.

— Ладно, уже что-то, — подытожил Гризли, тяжело поднимаясь с места. — Хотя это, конечно, бред. Тогда выезд сегодня в двадцать один тридцать. Я к майору с отчётом.

* * *

Они оставили райотделовский «бобик» за углом дома 34 и медленно побрели по растрескавшемуся асфальту к четвёртому подъезду. Темнело. Подмораживало. В воздухе кружились и таяли, не долетая до земли, редкие снежинки. На часах было двадцать один сорок пять.   
— «Спокойной ночи, малыши» только что начались, — Толян зябко потёр руки. — Рано вывалились, надо было в машине посидеть.

— В беседке посидим, — буркнул Гризли, которому, видимо, тоже сильно не хотелось в четвёртый подъезд. — Вся алкашня куда-то умелась.

— С чего бы это? — ехидно буркнул Толян себе под нос.

И правда, тёмный двор будто вымер, только тускло светились прямоугольники окон за шторами разных мастей. Глядя на них, Сёма задумчиво проронил:

— Мужики, а если та гипотетическая псина реально выходит на прогулку? Если хозяин держит её, ну… в секрете. И выгуливает либо очень рано, либо очень поздно? Чтобы её никто не увидел. И тут она… ну, допустим, вырвалась у него.

Гризли и Толян озадаченно уставились на товарища.

— Гонишь, — немного подумав, определил Гризли. — С чего бы ему так маскировать свою собаку? Они дорогущие, эти бойцы, стаффы всякие, ими, наоборот, похваляются, глядите, мол, чего у меня. Круто же.

— А если он этого пса на собачьи бои выставляет? — не отступал Сёма. Эта версия начинала казаться ему единственной всё объясняющей. — Статья же.

Остальные снова озадаченно переглянулись, и Толян даже выплюнул сигарету, которую успел запалить.

— А это мысль! Федь! — возбуждённо повернулся он к Гризли. — А если правда?

Тот упрямо мотнул коротко стриженой угловатой башкой:

— Алё, гараж! Окститесь. Вы чего городите? Вырастить такую собаку — и чтобы никто из соседей ни разу не увидел? Фантастика. Это раз. Мы с вами все хаты в этом доме обошли, от первого до пятого этажа, — это два. Думаешь, такого крокодила легко спрятать? Он же огромный, лает, рычит. Не-е, гонево это. И потом, — он поскрёб пятернёй мощную шею, — следы лап были только возле трупа. На ступеньках, где его нашли. Вниз, получается, эта собака не спускалась, наверх не поднималась. Скажите ещё, что она летучая была.

— В Индии есть летучие собаки, — весьма некстати припомнил Сёма.

— Это мыши, то есть нетопыри, — не остался в стороне Толян, и Гризли, потеряв терпение, прорычал:

— Работать, придурки! Зоологи сраные! «Время»!

И правда, из чьей-то распахнутой форточки на первом этаже отчётливо донеслись знакомые позывные новостной телепрограммы.

Нервно хмыкая, они поспешили к четвёртому подъезду. Гризли безошибочно набрал код, который успел уже выучить, и опера бесшумно просочились внутрь, прикрыв за собой массивную дверь.

По мере приближения к зловещему пролёту третьего этажа, где был найден труп, Сёма со всевозрастающим унынием принюхивался. Но тошнотворного запаха крови, от которого звенело в ушах, уже не ощущалось. Кто-то старательно вымыл подъезд, как только милиция дала на это разрешение. Не жена ли убитого, машинально подумал Сёма, но потом понял, что для неё это было бы слишком тяжело. Наверное, сердобольные соседки или родственницы. Похорон пока не было — труп несчастного Антона Петровича всё ещё находился в морге.

— Чисто, — констатировал Гризли и глянул на тусклую лампочку под потолком. — Мужики, давайте вот тут встанем, у окна.

Он первым облокотился на щербатый подоконник, где одиноко стыл пустой цветочный горшок. В нём, видимо, некогда что-то росло, а теперь лишь торчали окурки.

В подъезде было тихо-тихо. Словно все вымерли там, за запертыми дверями квартир. Даже съестным не разило, ну, котлетами там или жареной кетой, хотя не так давно закончилась путина. Не разило даже кошками.

Сёма зачем-то нащупал под курткой холодную рукоять табельного ПМ и решился нарушить молчание:

— А долго нам тут торчать-то?

Гризли устало покосился на него и ехидно сообщил:

— Это тебя надо спросить. Ты же у нас тут главный придумщик. Шерлок Холмс и доктор Ватсон отдыхают.

— Э-э… — кашлянув, промямлил Сёма. Крыть было нечем. Но что-то неотступно сверлило ему мозг. Что-то такое, ускользавшее. Что-то, что он только что увидел.

Толян намылился было закурить, но Гризли угрожающе показал ему свой здоровенный кулак. 

— Я щас, — решился Сёма и быстро взбежал вверх по ступенькам до того места, где нашли труп. Включив карманный фонарик дополнительно к тусклому свету подъездной лампочки, он принялся методично водить лучом по стене, сам напряжённо гадая, что же он такое углядел среди примитивных каракулей местных недорослей.

— Жэку давно ремонт тут пора делать, закрасить всю эту похабень, — прогудел Гризли, деловито встав рядом, и направил на стену луч собственного фонаря. — Что ты тут увидел-то?

Сёма ошалело потряс головой. Нет, ему не показалось! Но лучше б показалось.

— Смотри сам, — он повёл лучом фонарика по едва заметному контуру, процарапанному на стене прямо вокруг всей, как выразился старший опер, похабени. Это были не отпечатки лап, но очертания огромной, во всю стену, от потолка до ступеней, собаки! Сидевшей будто бы в профиль. Зубастая морда занимала примерно треть от её гротескно прорисованного туловища.

— Данунахуй, — в одно слово выговорил побледневший Толян, который мигом проскакал к ним по ступеням. — Не может быть…

Они снова и снова обшаривали стену лучами фонарей, пока не убедились в том, что им не мерещится. Потом уставились друг на друга. Первым опомнился Гризли:

— Так. Не вздумайте тут мистику в три листика разводить, мужики, — решительно заявил он.

— А если эта псина… ну, реально из стены вот тут вышла и в неё же ушла? — дрогнувшим голосом озвучил общее мнение Толян. — Федь, может, рванём уже отсюда, а? Ну, останется висяк…

Но говоря это, он и сам понимал, что Гризли нипочём не согласится. 

— Сказал, кончай хуйню городить! — страшным полушёпотом рявкнул тот. — Мало ли какой поц тут что намалевал, а мы теперь…

Он осекся, не договорив. Сверху, с четвёртого этажа, кто-то быстро, уверенно спускался. Гризли кивком указал на подоконник с цветком, и опера мгновенно очутились у окна, делая вид, что встали покурить. Покалякать, так сказать, о делах наших скорбных.

На площадке третьего этажа, куда выходила и дверь квартиры покойного Снисаренко, появился мужик. Остановился, озадаченно зыря на примолкших оперов. Сёма, обладавший фотографической памятью, мгновенно его узнал — некто Возницын Глеб Павлович, квартира 67 на пятом этаже. Выглядел он более чем цивильно — очки в дорогой оправе, турецкая, а не китайская кожаная куртка, такие же фирменные брюки и обувь. Сёма вспомнил, что и в хате у него, когда они туда зашли, деликатно топчась на пороге, был шикарный ремонт под модным названием «евро». Денег мужику явно хватало.

Вот только сейчас у него в руках был совсем не вязавшийся с импозантной внешностью предмет — здоровенная спортивная сумка из кожзама, тяжёлая даже на вид.

Гризли кашлянул и сделал шаг вперёд.

— Добрый вечер… э-э-э…

— Глеб Павлович, — поспешно подсказал Сёма. Сердце у него почему-то быстро и гулко заколотилось.

— Глеб Павлович, — степенно кивнул Гризли. — Куда это вы собрались на ночь глядя?

— Не ваше дело, — совсем не деликатно отрезал мужик, и Гризли поднял брови. Чутьё старого опера явно заставило его насторожиться, хотя ничего особенного не происходило и мужик, безусловно, имел право возмутиться неуместным вопросом. Куда хочет, туда и идёт. К бабе поебаться. Сумку хавчиком набил. Но, учитывая то, что недавно случилось в подъезде…

Пока все эти мысли вихрем носились в голове у Сёмы, Гризли сказал с неожиданно прорезавшейся велеречивой любезностью:

— Прошу прощения, Глеб Павлович, вопрос был неуместным, я его снимаю.

Но, когда Возницын, сумрачно кивнув, спустился по ступенькам и начал протискиваться среди загородивших проход оперов, Гризли молниеносно и сильно пнул носком ботинка спортивную сумку, которую тот нёс с явным трудом. И Сёма сразу понял, для чего старший опер это сделал.

Из сумки тем не менее не донеслось ни звука. Зато Возницын, побагровев от гнева, что-то нечленораздельно выкрикнул. Его никто не услышал, потому что сумка вдруг вырвалась из его руки и, прокувыркавшись по ступенькам до лестничной площадки второго этажа, грузно плюхнулась на пол. И в ней что-то явственно зашевелилось!

— Блядь, — выдохнул Сёма и выхватил ПМ. Нервы у него всё-таки стали ни к чёрту.

При виде пистолета Глеб Павлович отскочил и сделался из багрового бумажно-белым.

— Не… не стре… ляйте, — с запинкой пробормотал он.

— А что? — развернувшись, Гризли прижал его к подоконнику своей могучей ручищей и навис сверху, а Сёма машинально подумал, что на месте мужика он бы сейчас точно обоссался. — Там что, внутри, — незаконнорожденное дитё? Топить несёшь?

— Вы что?! — отчаянно затряс головой Возницын, не заметив подъёбки. — Какое ещё дитё?

Опера тем временем медленно спускались по ступенькам, не сводя глаз с сумки, которая продолжала беззвучно, но явственно подёргиваться.

— А что же там, гражданин Возницын? — ласково осведомился Гризли, сжимая железными пальцами воротник дорогой турецкой куртки подозреваемого — тот уже безо всякого годился в подозреваемые.

— Со… собака, — брякнул тот, отчаянно зажмурившись. — Осторожнее с нею! — И совсем уж понятное: — Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось! Честное слово! Не хотел!

Очки его перекосились и съехали с переносицы.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Гризли, всё мигом сообразив и брезгливо разжав пальцы. Деваться Возницыну было совершенно некуда, и он так и остался стоять у подоконника, прижимаясь к нему, как к мамкиному боку, и трясясь всем телом.

— Осторожнее! — вдруг снова завопил он. Но было уже поздно. 

«Молния» замка на сумке разошлась, не выдержав напора, и изнутри вырвалось нечто громадное, тёмное. Совершенно безмолвно, лишь жутко скрежетнув когтями по бетону пола, оно ринулось на оцепеневшего Толяна, разинув оскаленную слюнявую пасть и метя в горло.

И тогда Сёма, ни секунды больше не медля, разрядил в эту пасть свой ПМ.

* * *

— Сём, коньячку тяпни, — посоветовал Гризли и сам приложился к извлечённой из сейфа фляжке. — Ну чего ты киснешь? Ты же герой. 

Он похлопал друга по плечу, отчего тот едва не свалился со стула. Они втроём сидели вокруг стола в кабинете. Гризли только что отбарабанил на пишмашинке кучу документов, и можно было расслабиться.

Сёма в ответ угрюмо махнул рукой:

— А! Герой — собаку убил.

— Пёс этот, — Гризли воздел палец к потолку, — сам убийца, не забудь. И его бы всё равно усыпили. И ещё ты Толяна спас.

Толян смущённо кашлянул и заёрзал на стуле:

— Да, Сём… ты… я тебе теперь… То есть ты не представляешь… — он запнулся.

— Слюни подбери, — сурово посоветовал Гризли и ему. — Вот же суки — Возницын этот и его братан. Взяли и сделали из псины зверюгу такую.

Мёртвый стафф, которого, как выяснилось, звали Рокки, действительно был чемпионом нелегально организуемых собачьих боёв. Возницын взял его к себе на передержку за два дня до происшествия в подъезде, потому что его брат, хозяин пса, отбыл в Тай на отдых, а некто дядя Митя, присматривавший за собакой на его участке, загремел в больницу с приступом холецистита. Сам Возницын слишком боялся явления на братниной территории конкурентов и правоохраны, прямо-таки параноил по этому поводу. Потому и решил, что подержать собаку несколько дней у себя дома будет оптимальным вариантом. Ведь голосовые связки у пса с детства были подрезаны, чтобы тот не издавал никаких звуков. А выносил он его на прогулку к ближайшей «заброшке» в обычной спортивной сумке. Рокки Возницына хорошо знал, и тот его не боялся.

Однако он не учёл, что хозяин постоянно держал пса на уколах, в обдолбанном состоянии, чтобы к моменту соревнований, при отмене препарата, тот становился ещё свирепее. Вырвавшись из сумки по пути на очередную вечернюю прогулку, Рокки загрыз чужака-соседа. Обомлевший от ужаса Возницын не нашёл другого выхода, кроме как схватить собаку вместе с сумкой и снова подняться в свою квартиру. Риск угодить за решётку для него оказался страшнее риска самому стать растерзанным. Однако пёс, утолив, видимо, жажду боя, мгновенно присмирел. 

Подошвы ботинок Возницына остались чистыми — в лужу крови он ухитрился не наступить. Оперативники, пришедшие к нему домой с опросом, как приходили ко всем жильцам четвёртого подъезда, пса не заметили, тот был надёжно заперт в кладовке. Через пару дней брат бы вернулся, и Возницын сплавил бы ему его сокровище, приносившее отличные доходы. Но тут Игната Сёмина осенила идея дежурства в подъезде…

— Срок эта сволочь точно будет мотать, — уверенно заявил Гризли, снова похлопав Сёму по плечу. — А ты премию получишь ко Дню милиции. И в газетах про тебя напишут, вот увидишь. С телевидения приедут, интервью возьмут. Не журись.

Сёма неуверенно кивнул, чтобы только успокоить начальство. На душе у него по-прежнему было смурновато.

* * *

Огромный пёс, чей силуэт был процарапан неизвестно кем на стене четвёртого подъезда, широко зевнул и закрыл клыкастую пасть. Настоящий боец был убит. Что ж… Остались эти игрушечные, которые скорее были кошками, нежели псами.

Но ведь взбеситься могут и они.


End file.
